Maelstrom of Team Possible
by Blaster Blade X
Summary: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Naruto Uzumaki. All three of them are best friends who go to school, enjoy their social lives and save the world as Team Possible. Either when facing a super villain out taking over the world or trying to deal the hardships of High School, these three always have each others back. NarutoxKim RonxYori.
1. Chapter 1: Tick-Tick-Tick

**Hello Everyone, I am back and I have some new plans with my fanfic stories after a long time since I wrote on this story. I have decided to rewrite my NarutoxKim Possible crossover story after doing some thinking of how I should write it out. I have been in a slump with all of my stories when trying to come up with new chapters and I decided to remaking and improving my stories, starting with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto or Kim Possible.**

Chapter 1: Tick-Tick-Tick

In the town of Middleton, lives three extraordinary high school freshman whose lives are anything but ordinary. While living in their normal high school lives, they go around saving the world as the international teen heroes, Team Possible.

The first member is the heroine and leader of the team, Kim Possible. Kim is the only girl on the team, she can do anything and won't back down from a challenge. When she is not leading her team saving the world, Kim is a hard working student either being busy with school work or as the Captain of the Middleton High cheerleading squad. Kim is a true leader, and is prepared for her mission both physically and mentally. Kim is very agile due to her cheerleading training and is quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well. Kim is also very smart due to being an honor student, making her intelligent and resourceful for their mission.

The second member of the team is one of her best friends, Ron Stoppable, who is regarded as the sidekick of the team. Ron is the average guy on the team but can be eccentric and clumsy at times, but is still a true loyal friend who proves to a true play for Team Possible. Ron is also the owner of Rufus, a naked mole rat that he carries around in his pocket who proves to be resourceful and useful in their missions.

Last but not least, is the third member of Team Possible and second-in-command, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is co-captain and star of the Middleton High track team, captain of Middleton martial arts club, and is a mix between Kim and Ron. Naruto can be serious when he needs to be like Kim, but he also likes to goof off like Ron and Rufus before they're called for a mission. Naruto is very athletic and very skilled in martial arts, due to his parents both being martial art champions. Even though Kim is leader of the team, Naruto is just as strong and ready, both physically and mentally when called into action for a mission to save the world.

The three have known each other since Pre-K, ever since Naruto's parents moved to America from their homeland in Japan. The three of them became best friends, helping each other with school and on missions, saving the world together as a team ever since Kim created their website in order to help people and since then they have been known to the world as Team Possible, the international teen heroes who can do anything.

The fourth addition to Team Possible is Wade, their tech guru who builds all their gadgets and gives them info for their missions. Wade is the youngest member of the team, being 10 years old but still helps the others on their field missions through his house. Wade has built a computer system that is able to hack and access to any computer system anywhere the world in order to get information for the team. He is also the genius who build the Kimmunicators that both Kim and Naruto to communicate uses along with the other gadgets he made them. Wade doesn't go on the missions himself, but he is still useful to the team by helping through the computer system he built back home.

…

Right now, Naruto is walking into Middleton High School, after skating there on his skateboard. Naruto was wearing blue jeans, an orange hoodie currently unzipped, a form-fitting black t-shirt and black sneakers. Naruto walked through the front door and went by to his locker, that is until he saw Kim run through the hallway and the students in a hurry to her own locker.

"Excuse me, in a hurry, sorry!" Kim says as she ran past and bumped over the other students. Naruto chuckled as he walked over to her at her locker, while Kim was busy inserting a CD into the computer in her locker that they used to contact their friend Wade. "Come on, come on, print for Kim." She said herself while the computer was downloading the disc.

"Cutting it close again, are we, Kim?" Naruto joked, startling her when she noticed him leaning by locker next hers with a smirk on his face. She gave him an annoyed glare.

"Naruto, I am so not in the mood for jokes today, I have a term paper to turn in today and I do not want to be late." Kim said. She then looked to see the printer was done but noticed the paper wasn't hers. "What is this?"

"Cheat codes for Steel Toe Cyber Slam, today Ron Stoppable beats the boss at level six." Ron said after came joining the conversation as Kim grabbed his shirt.

"Ron, I have like 30 seconds to print my history paper." Kim said. The three friend heard a noise from the locker and see the printer has a paper jam.

"Uh oh, paper jam." Naruto said.

"Term paper jam, Naruto!" Kim said as she shook him.

"Nothing a little naked mole rat service call can't fix" Ron said trying to ease her, then opened his pocket and looked inside. "Rufus, emergency." he called as he pulled Rufus from his pocket and Rufus yawned.

"Ron..." Kim said, having her doubts.

"Relax, Kim, and let Rufus work his magic." Naruto said, while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Rufus reprogrammed a VCR, Kim. I think he can handle this." Ron said as he placed Rufus on the printer. Now fully awake, Rufus started working, went inside the printer, de-jamming the printer and got it working again, much to Kim's surprise. "Oh, Kim, have a little faith."

"No way." Kim said in glee. "The hairless freak did it."

"Nice work, Rufus." Naruto said as he pulled out a candy bar from his pocket and Rufus jumped in glee and ate the candy as his reward.

"Good, everything's all here, now just have to get to class before the first bell-" Kim said but, too late, the bell for first class run. Kim grabbed her paper, shut her locker and ran to her class, but ran into Mr. Barkin.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Possible." Mr. Barkin said while leering at her.

"Mr. Barkin, I'm uh-" Kim said nervously.

"Tardy, third time this month, yes?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Kim replied.

"I am. Looks like I'll be seeing you after school." Mr. Barkin said.

"At cheerleading practice?" Kim asked hopefully.

"At detention, Possible!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

"Detention?!" Kim said in shock.

…

After school, Kim was bummed out from her day in detention and when made it back home for dinner with her family she was still bummed out. Kim comes from a large family and is the daughter of brilliant parents. Kim's Father, James Timothy Possible, works as a rocket scientist at the Middleton Space Center and her mother, Ann Possible, is a brain surgeon that works in the Middleton Hospital.

Then there's her little twin brothers, Jim and Tim Possible, or as Kim calls them "the Tweebs". Kim loves her brothers like the rest of her family, but her brothers drive her nuts at home and are constantly immature. Right now at dinner, they were busy using their spoons to flick peas at each other.

"Jim and Tim, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launchpad outside." James Possible said as the boys leave the kitchen and play outside.

"Kimmy, you haven't eaten a nibble. Something wrong?" Ann Possible asked getting her daughter to sigh.

"Mom, you're a brain surgeon, Dad's a rocket scientist. What am I? Detention girl." Kim said, letting out what's troubling her to her parents.

"Detention?" Ann Possible asked, surprised.

"A Possible has never had detention. Except for your brothers, they're little monkeys" James Possible said as his sons were launching a rocket outside as he spoke.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Kimmy?" Ann Possible asked.

"I was a little late for class. It was no big, unless you're Mr. "Three-Strikes" Barkin." Kim said while pouting.

"Sounds like your Mr. Barkin is tough but fair." James Possible said.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader, we don't do detention." Kim said.

"Really, then who does _do_ detention?" Ann Possible asked.

"I don't know, other kids. The ones who break the rules." Kim said.

"Like you did." James Possible said.

"Do I have the right to remain silent." Kim said as her Kimmunicator beeped and got video call from Wade.

" _Kim we got a hit on your site from the Amazon._ " Wade said through the Kimmunicator.

"The Amazon?" Kim asked.

" _I set you up with Gustavo for a ride._ " Wade added.

"Gustavo? From the flood, I remember him." Kim said.

" _Pack your insect repellent._ " Wade finished before he signed off.

"South America..." Ann started.

"...On a school night?" James Possible finished. Kim looked back at her and saw the disapproving look they were giving her. This left her to use her patented puppy-dog pout to allow her to go and they caved in.

"Okay, but finish your peas first." Ann said.

"You're tough, but fair." Kim said as she was finishing her dinner.

...

After dinner was over, Kim then contacted both Ron and Naruto about their mission in the Amazon. The Team were dressed their trademark mission uniforms, which consists of black sweater shirts and brown cargo pants. Gustavo flew the three of them to the Amazon on a seaplane, it landed in the river and stopped by a small dock for them to leave for their mission.

"Thanks for the lift, Gustavo." Kim said to the pilot.

"After you and your friends saved my village from that flood last year, Kim Possible, I only wished I could do more." Gustavo said.

"No big, it was just like swim practice." Kim said.

"Yeah, expect the Middleton High pool doesn't have piranhas." Ron said, then got playfully elbowed by Naruto.

"Don't be a wimp, we made it out alive, didn't we?" Naruto said, before he got a call from Wade on his Kimmunicator, which was designed as a watch as Kim's was designed to look like a PDA. "What's up, Wade?"

" _Ok, guys, I'm streaming you the footage from the security camera right now._ " Wade said.

"Please and thank you." Kim said.

" _This is the lab of Professor Acari._ " Wade said as he played the video to them, they see the Professor's lab until they saw someone leap into the lab the screen and take out the security cam.

"Rewind and freeze Wade." Naruto said, as the video rewind and stopped they see an image of a black haired woman wearing a green and black uniform. "Who is she? She's good." Naruto said as Kim nodded to agree, but both got distracted by the loud slurping coming from Ron and Rufus drinking their soda.

"Is that necessary?" Kim asked.

"Uh, yeah, every drop counts when you're miles away from free refills." Ron said as he and Rufus continued to drink the soda.

"I don't get it." Naruto said with something on his mind that got Kim's attention. "I understand Professor Acari is a scientist, but he's a Entomologist, he studies about insects and specializes on the ones that live in the Amazon. Why would someone want to steal from him?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out more once we get to his lab." Kim replied.

After they got off the plane, the Team walked through the jungle of the Amazon and made their way through trees, shrubs and insects to get to Professor Acari's jungle lab. They managed to make to the lab which is up in a treehouse and met with the professor himself.

"Kim Possible, Naruto Uzumaki, thank goodness." Professor Acari welcomed Team Possible to his lab, which is literally crawling with insects on the wall, floor and ceiling.

"So, what exactly was stolen, Professor?" Naruto asked.

"That's why I called you all here, I don't know. The gang's all here." Professor Acari said while gesturing to the insects in his lab.

"Hmm, nice screensaver." Ron said to what's on the computer screen, but it turns out the butterflies on it were real and flew all over him, which caused him to freak out.

"Screensaver." Kim said as she looked back at the security footage and sees the mysterious woman downloading something from Professor Acari's computer before she kicked the security camera. "What was on your computer?"

"Oh well it was a very experimental-my project." Professor Acari gasped as he opened the computer's disk drive but it was empty. "No, they got my tick!"

"AAH!" Ron yelled while grabbing his hair, confusing the professor.

"Don't mind him. Bad summer camp memories." Naruto said as Ron was remembering the worst summer of his life at Camp Wannaweep where his cabin was infested with insects that surrounded him and left him cowering in the corner.

"Camp Wannaweep, my scalp was a 24-hour bloodsucker's buffet." Ron said while still holding his head, remembering the nightmares of that summer camp experience.

"This tick was not alive." Professor Acari said. "On that disk was a copy of a digital blueprint for a cyber genetic tick that would be virtually identical to the real thing."

"So, you designed a robot tick?" Kim asked.

"Precisely." the Professor replied.

"Question, why?" Ron asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands." Professor Acari said.

"Who would need a robot tick?" Kim asked.

…

Meanwhile at a unmarked hidden island with cliche menacing building at, the same woman in green was walking through the pathway of the building. As she was marching through, a trap door opened and she slid down a tube until she landed in a chair in a underground room.

"Ever considered a normal door?" the woman asked to the man in front of her while he was staring at the fireplace.

"Did you get it?" the man asked turning around. The man had blue pale skin, black hair in a 80's style ponytail, a scar under his left eye and unibrow. He was wearing blue a blue double-breasted coat and trousers, with black gloves and boots.

"I got it. Don't know why you want it, but I got it." the woman said and took out the disc as the man grabbed it from her hand.

"My plan will reveal itself in due course, Shego." the man said, revealing her name. Then started to stare at the disc he was holding close with a devious smile. "Who wants to build a robot tick? I do. I do." he said to himself in glee in a sing-along tone while giving an evil chuckle.

"Uh, Dr. Drakken, you know you said that out loud, don't you." Shego said to him dryly.

"Blast!" Drakken said while grumbling to himself with a blank look on his face.

…

After coming up with no leads about the stolen robot tick design, the team decided to go back and get some rest while Wade tries to find with a new lead to find the stolen blueprints. The next day at school, the team went to Kim's locker to get some info from Wade.

"Go Wade, I don't have much time." Kim said.

"Oh, cheerleading practice." Wade said.

"No, detention." Kim said.

"Cheerleaders don't get detention." Wade said causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Except for this one." Naruto joked as Kim elbowed him. "Ow."

"Can we just get back to the case." Kim asked annoyed as Naruto rubbed his sore arm.

"Okay." Wade said while holding his hand up in defense before he started typing again. "I took that freeze from that security camera. Her name is Shego. She's wanted in 11 countries." He explains while showing a mug shock of her on the Kimmunicator.

"Make that 12." Ron said while he and Rufus making a purr noise after looking at her picture.

"So not your type, ekk." Kim said in disgust.

"It says here she works as a mercenary for hire." Naruto said while looking through her files on his Kimmunicator. "Any ideas of who she's working for?"

"Not yet, but I'll keep searching. I'll let you know of what else I can find." Wade said before he signed off.

"Possible!" They heard Mr. Barkin heading their way. "Let's get moving. It's 1500 hours."

"She has to do 1500 hours?!" Ron said in astonishment. "Let the time fit the crime Mr. B."

Naruto just shook his head. "It's military talk, Ron. 1500 hours means 3 o'clock."

"Oh." Ron said before he turned Kim just before she left. "Remember Kim, chocolate is good as cash in there and don't look anyone in the eyes." he said to Kim but she huffed and was escorted to detention.

…

Mr. Barkin took Kim to the classroom where they hold detention, and there three more students there other than her. With her are Vinnie, Junior, and Big Mike, the only company she has until detention is over.

"Why is there a cheerleader in detention?" Junior asked when he walked in the classroom.

"Waiting for it to be over." Kim replied.

Kim and the detention boys were all sitting in their desks and staring at the clock, waiting for detention to be over. It felt like hours just sitting there doing nothing until it was time to leave, seconds turned to minutes and minutes became hours. Then Mr. Barkin noticed the clock's hands were moving too fast and had to punch it in order for it to stop.

"Stupid clock's busted again." Mr. Barkin said before he had to fix it to the appropriate time, revealing that is has only been five minutes since detention started.

Kim just sulked and rested her head onto her desk. "I'm doomed." she said to herself, then she noticed that Junior was staring at her. "What?"

"Never been this close to a cheerleader." Junior said. "Your skin is so smooth and zit-free, like a baby's bottom."

"Ew!" Kim said as she climbed on her desk and bumped into Big Mike, causing him to growl at her. "Sorry, Big Mike."

"Quiet, people, this supposed to be detention." Mr. Barkin said.

Mr. Barkin then heard some noises at the door and saw a pink hairless rodent coming into the classroom. Mr. Barkin had to get up and deal with the monster, thinking it was mutant rodent from the science lab that escaped.

As he was trying to kill the monster with a long stick, Kim recognizes the rodent to be Rufus, realizing this was Ron and Naruto's doing. Mr. Barkin had to call off detention early to deal with his hairless rodent problem in the classroom. Kim owes Naruto and Ron big time.

…

After bailing Kim out of detention, the group went to Bueno Nacho to hangout for a quick snack. Bueno Nacho is one of their usual hangouts when they're not in school or saving the world, Ron loves the mexican food that their serve there just as Naruto enjoys the ramen from Ichiraku Ramen.

"Thanks guys, much needed bailout." Kim said as they sat down to eat.

"Credit is due where credit is due." Ron said as he pointed to Rufus as he eating a burrito, courtesy of Naruto.

"You two don't know what it's like there, it's a meeting of lifetime losers club." Kim said.

"Yeah, hey, I've been in detention." Ron said.

"Yeah, so have I." Naruto said as he and Ron glared at her as Kim chuckled nervously until a call from her Kimmunicator saved her.

"Wade, got anything on our mystery thief." Kim said, wanting to change the conversation.

" _I scanned air traffic records in and out of the area. There was this small jet of suspicious origin._ " Wade said.

"Destination?" Kim asked.

" _Just a little private island in the Caribbean._ " Wade said.

"So villain's lair country." Kim said.

" _And local legend says the island is haunted._ " Wade said causing Rufus to freak out and hide in Ron's soda.

"Haunted island, keep out meddling kids. Please." Kim mocked.

" _Oh, almost forgot, check your backpack._ " Wade said.

"New toys, sweet." Ron said as he started to look through Kim's backpack.

"Hey, it's my backpack." Kim said.

"Hey, I need to familiarize with some of this new equipment. Like this high-tech...lipstick." Ron said confused after he pulled it out of Kim's backpack.

" _Actually, that's not ordinary lipstick._ " Wade said.

"Ooh, is it fruit flavored." Ron said as he opened the tube's cap and it shot a blast of pink goo at his face.

" _Elastic constricting agent._ " Wade said as Ron tried to pull it off his face but it didn't succeed and end up getting his finger stuck in his nose, as Rufus fell over laughing. " _Naruto, I also have made something for you too._ "

"Really, let me see." Naruto said and starting digging his backpack and found some small black balls, leaving him confused. "Okay, Wade, what am I looking at here."

" _What you're holding there are your very own smoke bombs._ " Wade said getting Naruto excited.

"Now way." Naruto said in glee. "Let's try them out." He was about to toss one to the ground but Kim stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Hold it, you can play with your new toys when we're _on_ the mission, not before." Kim said causing Naruto to pout. Kim started looking through her own backpack and found something. "My compact, I've been looking everywhere for it." she said as she pulled the mirror from her bag.

"What's that do?" Ron said while holding his free hand up in defense.

"It's a small mirror that lets me check my face." Kim said before she puts it and the lipstick away. "Come on, boys. Lets jet."

…

After getting their gear ready and their mission clothes on, Team Possible left to the island to find the one responsible for theft. Once they got there, they use scuba gear to try and sneak in, without knowing they set of the lair's perimeter alert. As they swam through the coral reef to get into island unnoticed, but the one of the rocks they passed turned out to be a door that suddenly opened and started to suck the teens from the ocean and into the trap.

Ron and Rufus was the first get caught by suction machines current and got sucked into the hole. Kim and Naruto tried to swim as hard as they could to get escape the trap but the current was too strong and they got sucked in too. After getting captured, the teen heroes found themselves found themselves in trap, standing on small platform over a pool of sharks. They then see Shego and the man she was working for come from a flight of stairs.

"I have heard of you, the world famous teen heroes, Kim Possible and Naruto Uzumaki." Dr. Drakken said.

"And their chum." Shego added, referring to Ron.

"Did she have to say chum?" Ron said as he looked down at the sharks in the water.

"And surely you have heard of my work?" Drakken said.

"Sorry." Kim replied.

"Not a clue." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry Dude." Ron added.

"Mmm, think for a minute. I'm a genius." Drakken said.

"Sorry, not ringing any bells." Naruto said.

"Doctor, Dr Draa,...Dr. Draak, Dr. Drakken!" Drakken shouted, giving up after realizing they don't know who he is.

"Dr. Drakken?" Kim repeated.

"Aha, I see my reputation precedes me." Drakken said.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you, Dr. uh, what was it again?" Kim asked, already forgetting.

"It think it was Drum-bell." Naruto joked causing his two friends and Shego to snicker at his humor at the mad scientist's expense.

"Enough chit chat!" Drakken said as he pulled out remote control. "My pets are famished, perhaps you three would like to stay..."

"For lunch?" Kim interrupted.

"I wasn't going to say that." Drakken said.

"Oh, you were so for lunch." Ron said as he and his two friends gave him a blank state.

"Can't you think of anything original?" Naruto said. "Also, wouldn't it be around dinner time at this hour."

"Fine! Then stay for dinner!" Drakken said as he pressed the button on his remote and the platform that the three teen heroes were standing slanted and dropped them into the water with the sharks as Shego and Drakken left.

Kim, Ron and Naruto swam up to the surface for air as the two sharks surrounded them. "Why couldn't it be otters? I wouldn't mind be dropped into a tank of otters, they're fun." Ron said as Kim and Naruto dove down to deal with the sharks.

One of the sharks swam straight towards Kim as she pulled out the new lipstick Wade gave her and it shot the elastic goo around the shark's mouth, keeping it from biting. One of the sharks was heading for Ron, but Naruto managed to grab Ron and swam them both away, however the shark swam after them both.

The Shark came back around towards the boys, but Naruto though quickly punched the shark in the nose and the blow caused the shark to swim away. However the shark managed to recover and swam after them again. When Kim swam up for air, she noticed her two friends are in trouble.

"Naruto!" Kim shouted as she tossed the lipstick to Naruto.

Naruto caught the lipstick and fired the elastic goo into the Shark's open mouth, preventing it from biting him and Ron. With the sharks out of their way, followed to where Drakken left and saw him in his lab working on a robot tick.

"I wager you're wondering how I can use robot tick in my scheme, aren't you, Shego?" Drakken asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shego said not paying attention and was busy looking at her pedicured nails.

Drakken just gave her an annoyed stare before continued. "When I join the robot tick with nano-explosive of my own brilliant design-"

"Nano? What's nano" Shego interrupted.

"Nano. Small. Mini." Drakken said.

"Why don't you call it mini then?" Shego asked.

"Because nano sounds a hundred times better, that's why." Drakken said as he went back to work on the robot tick, while unaware that Kim, Ron and Naruto were listening to whole thing while Kim got the blueprints back.

"Once the Nano-Tick attaches itself to a victim, he or she will be completely at my mercy." Drakken said as he placed the explosive on the tick.

"So they'll have to bow to your will or..." Shego continued, liking where this plan was going.

"Kaboom!" Drakken finished.

Kim, Ron and Naruto heard the whole thing and regrouped to come up with a plan. "Okay, we're definitely putting this guy in mad scientist category."

"Mad angry or mad crazy?" Ron asked as Shego landed behind him in a battle stance and activated her green plasma powers on her hands.

"What do you think?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Look at this, why do I even bother with the sharks?" Drakken said in frustration as he pressed a button on his remote and activated his lab's laser security system.

"Remote control lasers, I'll handle this." Ron said as stepped forwards while his two friends looked at him dryly. "I got nothing...Naruto, any ideas?"

Thought for a second before he got an idea and turned to Kim. "Can I borrow that mirror for a second." Naruto asked before Kim gave him her compact.

Draken began firing his remote control lasers, but Naruto used the mirror from the compact to deflect the lasers at Drakken's machines. The lasers caused the machines to explode then started cause a chain reaction that started destroying Drakken's lair.

"Chain Reaction!" Shego shouted as she pulled Drakken to safety from the explosions.

"Let's get out of here! Now!" Kim shouted as they ran from the explosions and dove into the ocean and watched safely as the Drakken's lair exploded.

…

After mission, the team returned home for a good night rest for school with Ron heading to Bueno Nacho and Naruto getting Ichiraku Ramen for a snack. When Naruto got home, he was dogpiled to the ground by his pet fox, Kurama. Naruto just chuckled and gave him some fish cakes that he bought, which the fox ate up with glee. Naruto chuckled and patted the fox on the head.

"Sorry I couldn't take you to school or our mission, buddy. I'm still waiting for Mr. Barkin to calm down after that incident when he thought he saw a 'red furred' dog in the cafeteria on cheese pizza day." Naruto said as Kurama to yipped and glare at him. "Okay, he wouldn't have caught you, but still, he's been on the edge. But I promise, you can come on our next mission."

Kurama still glared at him for a second, before he got back to eating. Naruto chuckled, he is still upset that he couldn't leave their boring house. Naruto usually takes Kurama on missions with, just like Ron takes Rufus. Kurama was very skilled at sneaking around, which makes him very useful for missions.

Kurama also tends to sneak into Naruto's school, he is able to get inside without being seen by anyone or would just hang outside the building. Kurama is also very sociable towards people, he likes both Kim and Ron, and he is good friends with Rufus, the two are like animal best friends.

On the next day, Naruto found a note on the fridge from his parents saying that they will be working on the late shift today. Naruto's father works as a Japanese professor at Upperton University while his mother works as a doctor at Middleton Hospital where Mrs. Possible worked.

After he made himself breakfast, Naruto walked to school with his friends and brought Kurama with him this time. Kurama was a smart fox so he could wait outside during his owner's classes, sneak in for food and to see Naruto during his free time without getting caught by the staff. He watches Naruto track practice, martial arts club, and even Kim's cheer practice.

It was was after school hours and today is when Naruto does his practice at the martial arts club. Unfortunately, some aren't as having a good day as him, Kim got detention again after Mr. Barkin had found out about Rufus disturbing detention and he held her responsible. Naruto had just finished his martial arts practice, still in his martial arts Gi, and was packing his stuff up from the locker room and saw Kurama walk in.

"Sneaky as always buddy." Naruto chuckled, until he got a call from his Kimmunicator. "What's up, Wade?"

" _Naruto, I have some bad news. Drakken is on the move and he's heading for your school._ " Wade said as he showed him a map to show he was heading for the school.

"What? Why would he come here?" Naruto asked.

" _Only one reason, he wants the Nano-Tick._ " Wade said.

"What? Wasn't it destroyed when his lab blew up?" Naruto asked.

" _No it didn't, it survived the explosion and latched on to the nearest object just before the building blew up, which happened to be-_ " Wade said as he brought up and image of Kim and zoomed in on the tick. " _Kim's nose._ "

"Oh, man!" Naruto said, now starting to worry. "Alright, Wade, call Ron and tell him on what is going on. I'll go get Kim. We need to get her out of there and get that thing off of her before Drakken shows up."

Wade nodded and signed off to contact Ron. Naruto got outside with Kurama, grabbed his skateboard and ran outside the building to get Kim.

Meanwhile Kim was at detention again because Mr. Barkin found out about Rufus and gave her another detention. In the meantime, Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike were all staring at her for some reason and making her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you all staring at?" Kim asked.

"Cheerleader, you got a zit." Junior said, pointing at her nose.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits." Vinnie said.

"Oh, then maybe it is a tiny explosive device." Junior said. Kim gasped and take out her compact to check, turn out he was right.

"Drakken's nano-tick!, Oh, great." Kim exclaimed, seeing attached to her nose. She jumped right out of her desk and tried to run to the the door, but Mr. Barkin stood in front of her. "Mr. Barkin, I need to-"

"Not this time, Possible." Mr. Barkin said firmly and looking frustrated. "No excuses, no exit."

However, Kim did a backflip, used her desk as a springboard and lept over Mr. Barkin. "Sorry, emergency." Kim said before she ran out the door.

"Wow, check it out, Cheerleader's got moves." Vinnie said.

"Nobody escapes my detention. Possible you're going down!" Mr. Barkin said in anger.

Kim ran through the hallway and made her way through the doors to find Naruto and Ron waiting outside for her, with Naruto on his skateboard and Ron on his scooter with Kurama sat on the basket of Ron's scooter. Naruto passed a helmet to Kim as she got on the scooter.

"I talked to Wade, he said that Drakken can track the Nano-Tick and he's on his way here." Naruto said causing Kim to widen her eyes in shock.

"For once, please let Wade be wrong." Kim prayed as Drakken and Shego arrived on a hovercraft.

"I want my Nano-Tick!" Drakken yelled.

"Wade's never wrong." Kim sighed. Then Mr. Barkin and the other detention students came out of the doors with the former looking very anger.

"Possible!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

"This helps." Kim said sarcastically.

"We don't have time for this, we need to find a way to get that nano-tick off of you." Naruto said.

"Don't worry guys, we are out of here." Ron said as he started his scooter, which was driving...very slowly, much to Kim and Naruto's annoyance.

"I'm doomed." Kim said. Naruto then kicked the back of the scooter and giving the engine a kick start, allowing it to go faster.

"There we go, much better." Naruto said with a satisfied smirk as he activated the rocket booster on his board Wade installed to catch up with Drakken following them in hot pursuit.

"The Nano-Tick is my evil technology and I want it back." Drakken said.

"Okay, Dr. D, you need to get a grip." Shego said. Then they heard a beep noise from the hovercraft computer.

"A beep. Is it a good beep?" Dr. Drakken asked.

"The tracker's got a lock on your bug." Shego informed Drakken.

"Beep on sweet machine, beep on." Drakken said as he hugged the computer, much to Shego's discomfort.

"Can you not be weird, please?" Shego sarcastically asked as she pushed Drakken from the computer.

Team Possible were still being chased by Drakken and Shego's hovercraft. During the chase, Drakken pulled a lever and a type of laser cannon came out at the bottom of the hovercraft.

"Looks bad. He's got some kind of ray thingy." Kim said.

"What kind of ray thingy?" Ron asked.

"Gravatomic!" Drakken confirmed as he pushed the button and fired the ray.

The ray fired a beam that started chasing Naruto, Kim and Ron while also pulling up pieces of the road. The ray got close to Ron's scooter and was about to pull Kim out of her seat, also Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"Hang on!" Ron said managed turn away in time from the ray.

"Denied," Ron quipped as he drove away.

"Stupid Gravatomic Ray." Drakken grumbled while working the controls.

"Okay, how about you drive," Shego suggested. "I do the Gravatomic Ray?"

"It's my weapon, I invented it, so I get to wield it." Drakken remarked in a whiney tone.

"Okay, wield away." Shego sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Ron and Naruto continue to evade the Gravatomic ray while Drakken pursues them. However, behind them was a very annoyed Mr. Barkin, driving his car with Vinnie, Junior and Big Mike.

"Subject is northbound on scooter while being pursued by an aerial craft of unknown design and origin." Mr. Barkin said to himself as he was driving.

"Who are you talking to?" Junior asked.

"During a pursuit, never distract the driver!" Mr. Barkin said as he turned to his backseat driver while still driving ahead.

"Look out, dude. The flying guy is firing some kind of beam!" Junior said, pointing at the Gravatomic ray Barkin drove them into.

Kim looked behind her and saw that the car that Mr. Barking, Junior, Vinnie and Big Mike were in was being lifted in the air by the Gravatomic ray.

"Oh man, that's Gravatomic." Vinnie said.

"Ron, u-turn!" Kim said and got Ron to turn around, with Naruto following them.

As Ron dove his scooter behind the car, Kim stood up and grabbed the car's bumper. Kim tried to pull the car down, but the Gravatomic ray was too strong for her and ended up removing the car's license plate. Seeing the car still being lifted in the air, Kim threw the license plate at the Gravatomic ray cannon, causing it to let go of the car. Naruto then took out one of the smoke bombs that Wade gave him and threw hard at Drakken's hovercraft. The smoke cloud blinded the two villains having no sight of where they're going, and the Gravatomic ray pulled a fire hydrant out of the ground and sprayed water at them.

"You," Shego said and pointed at Drakken with an annoyed tone. "Yeah, you don't touch anything!"

After getting Drakken off their trail, Ron then stopped the scooter at Bueno Nacho and the three teens ran inside.

"What makes you think we're safe in here?" Naruto asked Ron.

"We're not safe anywhere, but chases make me hungry. Chimurito?" Ron said, annoyed his two friends.

"No thanks, I'm trying to focus on the thing on my nose that's going to blow me up!" Kim said angrily.

Drakken and Shego arrived and used the Gravatomic ray to rip off the Bueno Nacho ceiling, then Shego jumped down from the hovercraft and onto one of the tables.

"Kim Possible has something that belongs to us!" Shego said as the customers and Bueno Nacho employees watch.

"Well guess what, I don't want it." Kim said back while jumping onto a table herself.

"Wait, it's on you? What, like stuck?" Shego asked confused.

"Hello, it's not a nose ring." Kim said.

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Drakken called out.

"Works for me." Shego said with a smirk and her hands flared with green energy.

Shego then lept at Kim and their fight begins. Kim was able to backflip away from Shego's knee, that was strong enough to break a table in half. Shego continued her attack at Kim with her energy hands at the counter, destroying some of the food dispensers but Kim was able to evade her attacks.

Kim then turned to Naruto and tossed him her Kimmunicator. "Get Wade on the Kimmunicator, there's got to be a way to get this thing off." Naruto then contacted Wade with said device.

" _Naruto, Ron, how's Kim?_ " Wade asked.

"Uh, she a little preoccupied right now." Naruto said as Kim and Shego fought.

Shego continues to attack with her green plasma hands, but Kim was agile enough to evade. Kim was able to catch one of Shego's kicks and threw her out the door, but accidentally threw her and knock down Mr. Barkin when he and the boys from detention arrived.

"See, this is why I never come here." Junior remarked to Vinnie.

"Shego fails, but Shego never fails." Drakken said while looking at Shego, knocked out and defeated. He banged the controls on his hovercraft in frustration.

"Detonation sequence activated." the computer voice said.

"Uh oh!" Drakken said.

The Nano-Tick beeped at a rapid rate, this means it is going to explode with it's attached host.

"Oh no!" Kim panicked.

"AAAH! Get me out of here!" Drakken said while trying to work the hovercrafts controls with no success.

"Wade, the Nano-Tick is going to blow. How do we stop it?" Naruto asked through the Kimmunicator while Kim and Ron had worried expressions as they listened.

" _You can't disarm something that small. You've got to get the Nano-Tick to let go._ " Wade said before putting his finger on his chin. " _There must be some way to burn the circuits._ "

"This calls for the most dangerous substance known to modern man. Diablo sauce, stat!" Ron shouted as a Bueno Nacho employee tossed Ron a packet of Diablo sauce. Before Ron can dip a drop on to Kim, Shego jumped in between them with her hands flared up with plasma.

"Drop the hot sauce and step away from the nose." Shego said before Naruto grabbed her wrist while having a scowl on his face.

"Okay, I just about had it with you!" Naruto said as he spun her around and kicked her from the back, sending her flying to the wall.

Shego got up and looked even more mad. "That does it, I am gonna-" she said before she was silenced when Big Mike suddenly sat on her, much to Team Possible's surprise.

"Uh, wow." Kim said, being lost for words right now.

"Nobody messes with us. Right, Kim?" Big Mike said as Kim smiled.

"Uh, right, Big Mike." Kim replied, still surprised by what she saw.

"Make nice later, right now, let's flick this tick." Ron said as he carefully dipped a drop of Diablo sauce onto the Nano-Tick, causing it to short circuit and let go. Ron then grabbed a straw and suck it off of Kim's nose but it got stuck inside the straw.

"The tick is in the straw." Ron said as he began to panic. "The tick is in the straw! The tick is in the straw! What do I do? What do I do?"

Kurama then jumped in, chomped on the straw and spit the soon-to-be-exploded Nano-Tick onto Drakken's hovercraft. Drakken then jumped out of his hovercraft and held on the Bueno Nacho sign as his hovercraft explodes.

"You think you're all that, but you're not!" Drakken shouted as the police arrived to arrest him and Shego.

"Situation." Ron began.

"Resolved." Kim finished.

"All thanks to one clever little fox." Naruto said as he motioned to Kurama, sitting up straight looking proud. Naruto then knelt down and petted him. "A job well done, buddy."

Kim then picked up Kurama and hugged him. "Ditto, good job, Kurama. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you." she said as Kurama cooed at the affection he was giving.

"Well, Team Possible has won the day again." Ron said as Mr. Barkin walked up behind them.

"Not quite." Mr. Barkin said looking ticked. "Say what you will about me, but Steve Barkin is-"

"Tough, but fair. I know." Kim said, expecting that answer and another detention coming her way.

On the next day, Kim was at another day of detention but with her whole team this time. Also this day of detention was different, one that Mr. Barkin isn't happy about.

"Detention is suppose to be a time of punishment of quiet suffering." Mr. Barkin said as he looked frustrated at his desk for what he is seeing.

"You didn't count on the 'Kim factor'." Ron said with an amused smile.

"Face it, Mr. B. There are some things that even the school system can't control." Naruto said in a equal playful tone and amused smile.

The two boys and teacher were currently seeing Kim painting Big Mike's nails pink, and for the first time, all four of them are actually enjoying their time in detention together.

"I like sparkles." Big Mike said.

"I'm next, dude." Junior said.

"No way, man, I'm next." Vinnie interjected.

"Guys, what do we do?" Kim asked in a them both warning tone to get them stop arguing.

"Take turns." The two boys said.

"Right." Kim said as she continued to paint Big Mike's nails while Mr. Barkin lowered his head to the desk and grumbled while Naruto and Ron looked at him with the amused smiles still present on their faces.

 **That is it for the first chapter of my remake NarutoxKimPossible crossover story. I will like you to all know that once I am done writing and revising my chapters from my old crossover on to this one, I will delete my old NarutoxKimPossible story. To all my followers and people who have loved some of my stories, I apologise that I have been quiet for so long. I had a lot of work to do concerning school and I have been on a slump on my stories, I have been thinking of new ideas to write but I couldn't decide to focus on. I have plans to write new story, but I wanted to start writing a new version my NarutoxKimPossible crossover first and will continue posting revised versions of this story while also work on new stories that you might enjoy reading once they are ready. For now, please review and be sure to save this story if you like it, because I will be deleting my old version of this crossover story soon once I am done with revisions.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sink or Swim

**Here is the second chapter of Maelstrom of Team Possible. I hope you all like this one, I also have news regarding about my story. I intend to bring in Naruto characters into the story. I will include some allies and enemies of Naruto in the story.**

 **For all KimxNaruto pairing fans, Naruto and Kim will eventually become a couple in the story, but that won't happen until later on in the series. So in the earlier chapters, both Kim and Naruto will date other people until I get to the "So the Drama" chapters of my story. There will be moments between them here and there in the chapters, but them hooking up will take time as the story builds up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these, but I hope you still like it. Don't forget to review.**

Chapter 2: Sink or Swim

"Mad Dogs! Go go go Mad Dogs!, Go Mad Dogs! Go go go Mad Dogs!"

Kim and her cheer squad were in the bus on their way to a cheer competition with Mr. Barkin driving their bus. Ron was also present in the bus, being the Middleton High Mad Dog, the school mascot. The cheerleaders and Ron were all practicing their chant, irritating Mr. Barkin while he drives the bus. As he was driving, Mr. Barkin and Kim both see Naruto with Kurama waiting by side of the road and stopped the bus.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Barkin called out as he stepped off the bus.

"Hey, Mr. B. What's up?" Naruto said.

"What's up, is what are you doing waiting here on the road by yourself?" Mr. Barkin questioned.

"That is a good question." Kim said, as she popped her head out the bus window. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Wade called and said there was an emergency by the community college." Naruto said. "A bunch of thieves came in to try and steal some paintings that was loan to the school but I was able to take care of them no problem. I was about to leave but my skateboard went missing. I asked my mom for a ride home, but she said it will take a while until she got out of work and my Dad is at a meeting."

"Wait a minute, back up. There was a mission?" Kim asked. "Why didn't you call me and Ron?"

"Well, you guys had a competition to get to. Besides, I handled it on my own." Naruto said as Kim smiled.

"Well, Uzumaki, instead of waiting for a ride home, how about you get a ride from us. Once the competition is over we can give you a ride home." Mr. Barkin offered.

"Sure, sounds fair." Naruto accepted as he picked up his stuff, and got on the bus and sat next to Ron.

Bonnie crossed her arms and grunted, it was bad enough she had to be on the same bus as Kim and Ron, but now Naruto too. However, the other girls didn't think the same as she did. Unlike Ron, Naruto is very popular with the girls at the school. Naruto is one the school's star athletes and he is nice, so he was cool.

"Mad Dogs! Go go go Mad Dogs!, Go Mad Dogs! Go go go Mad Dogs!"

The Cheerleaders and Ron continue to rehearse their cheer, much to Mr. Barkin's dismay. In the meantime, Naruto put headphones in and listened to music from his MP3 Player that he brought with him.

"How about save it for the competition ladies!" Mr. Barkin exclaimed to cheer team.

As the cheer team continued chanting their cheer, Ron put on his Mad Dog mascot mask. The mask then began to foam banana cream and shook his wildly like a real mad dog, but ended up getting the foam on Naruto.

"Kim, he's doing it again." Bonnie complained as she and the other cheerleaders glared at Ron.

"Dude, take it easy." Naruto said as he wiped the banana cream off his face while Ron took off the mask and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, Ron, you should hold back until we get to the competition." Kim advised. "You know, pace yourself."

"Can't hold back, KP. The Mad Dog came to play." Ron said as Rufus cheered.

"No. Ron, you're already on thin ice with these girls. Can you at least try to be somewhat normal?" Kim asked.

"Is there anyone is not the boss of me?" Ron complained.

"I am so not bossy." Kim said as Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, right." Naruto said sarcastically. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, you two know that I usually know what's best." Kim said before pointing at Naruto. "And you be on your best behavior or off the bus you go."

"Alright, geez." Naruto said as he sat back while looking at the window with his arms crossed. Ron grunted and looked out the window and began to notice something as he looked outside.

"Hey, Naruto, is it me or does this road look familiar?" Ron asked, this got Naruto to turn to with a raised eyebrow and looked outside himself.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it does look familiar. Like we've been down this way before." Naruto said, that is when Ron eyes widened when he realised it.

"Too familiar!" Ron said he grabbed Naruto's Kimmunicator on his wrist to call Wade. "Wade, I need a GPS lock on our position."

"Okay, calm down, Mad Dog." Wade said as he started typing on his computer to find their current location. "Locked." he said as he showed Ron a map of their location.

"That can't be right, that can't be right!" Ron shouted, starting to panic.

"Ron, what is it?" Kim asked getting concerned.

"Oh, no." Naruto said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, remembering the road they're on while seeing his friend being overdramatic.

"It's my worst nightmare!" Ron shouted, now panicking while his two friends and the cheerleaders staring at him. "Return to Camp Wannaweep!"

"Camp Wanna-what?" Tara asked.

"Camp Wannaweep. It was a summer camp that Ron and I went to when we were kids." Naruto explained. "And I admit, it was a really crummy place."

"Drive! Drive fast, Mr. Barkin!" Ron panicked. "Drive like my life depends on it!"

"What are you yammering about, Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asked in a annoyed tone.

"It was the worst summer of my life." Ron said. "I vowed to never return to Camp Wannaweep. Never!"

"Ron, calm down." Kim said. "The competition isn't going to be in Camp Wannaweep."

"Yeah, chill, dweeb." Bonnie said in her snobby tone. "What are you? A mad dog or a scaredy cat?" Her remark got Kim and Naruto to glare at her before turning back their attention to Ron.

"What are my options?" Ron said in a timid tone.

"Relax, Ron, and just ignore her." Naruto said while putting his hand on his friend's shoulder so he stop panicking. "We're just going to be driving _past_ Camp Wannaweep. After that, you will never see that place again."

However, Naruto spoke too soon. As the bus was driving the camp, it hit a plank of wood with nails coming out of it, causing the tires to go flat and the bus drive out of control.

"No bus wipes out on Steve Barkin's watch!" he said while trying to gain control of the bus. Mr. Barkin was able to get the bus to stop right in front of the Camp Wannaweep front gate. While Bonnie and the rest of the girls were able stay in the seats after the bus stopped, Naruto fell off his seat and with Kim and Ron fall right on top of him.

"Sound off if you're hurting." Barkin called out, most of them said they are fine.

"I'm hurting." Ron whimpered, not liking being back at Camp Wannaweep.

"You're not the only ones." Naruto said getting Ron's attention and realize that he and Kim are on top of their friend.

"Oh, sorry dude." Ron said as they got off and helped Naruto up.

Mr. Barkin went outside to check the bus and saw two flat tires on the front and back on the left side of the bus. "Dandy." he said sarcastically as he made his inside with the cheer team and their guest on the road. "We got two flats. Better call for help."

"Ladies, cell phones." Bonnie said as she and all the other girls took out their phones.

"No service!" The girls shouted shocking the teacher and the two boys with them. Bonnie tried to use her phone again, but got no response. She growled and threw her phone to the ground.

"That's weird. The Kimmunicator isn't working either." Kim said while holding said device that was having the same problems. "Naruto?"

"Sorry, nothing on mine either. Can't contact Wade or anyone." Naruto said while trying to get his wrist-mounted Kimmunicator to work but no avail.

"Place of pure evil, Naruto. PURE EVIL!" Ron said while grabbing on Naruto's shoulders.

"Okay, now just you're overreacting, Ron." Naruto said while removing his friend's hands off of his shoulders.

"Stoppable, Uzumaki, do you two know the layout of the land?" Mr. Barking asked the two boys.

"Every rock, every tree, every bloodthirsty-" Ron said before Naruto placed his hand over his mouth.

"Yes we do, Mr. Barkin." Naruto said. "Ron and I went here when we were kids for the summer."

"Good, so where's the phone?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"There is a payphone that we can use, but it's on the other side of the camp." Naruto said.

"Alright, then let's get moving." Mr. Barkin said as he and the others started leaving the bus, except for Ron. Kim and Naruto turned to him, both with a dry look.

"Are you coming, Ron?" Kim asked.

"No way, KP. I am staying right here and there is nothing going to make me move from the safety of this yellow bus." Ron said while hugging his seat. Kim just rolled her eyes, while Naruto then got an idea.

"Fine. Stay right here, all alone, while we call for help. It's not like there is anything bad about this place, right Ron?" Naruto said with a sly smirk on his face. Ron then immediately stood up after hearing Naruto and having a twitchy smile on his face.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get moving, we don't have all night. I just remembered where the phone was." Ron said as they left the bus. Naruto chuckled.

"Sometimes, he just makes it too easy." Naruto joked as Kim chuckled.

After everyone got off the bus, Ron decided to make a announcement much to the dismay of his two friends. "Attention everyone. Camp Wannaweep is a dangerous and wicked place," Ron began causing Kim to face-palmed while Naruto shook his head. "But not to worry, for I, Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki are you're only hopes to survive this evil place."

"First step to survive here is to watch out the dangers and evil this place has here. Danger: Poison Oak." Ron said while pointing at the plant. Remembering how he got itchy after touching the plant back when he was a kid.

"So what?" Bonnie asked dryly.

"It is one of the many evil things they have here." Ron claimed while Naruto face-palmed.

"Ron, it is only evil because you had to touch it when we were kids, when there are signs here that specifically say 'don't touch'." Naruto said while pointing at the very sign near the plant.

"Well, only an evil place would hang signs next to plants." Ron defended while crossing his arms.

"Oh, brother." Kim groaned while rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's just find that phone so we can leave." Naruto said.

"You get the point though; stay close and stay hidden." Ron said as he turned on his flashlight while he and Naruto lead the way to the phone.

They found the payphone and Kim tried to use to call for help, but it wasn't working. There wasn't even a beep. "Out of order." Kim confirmed.

"So were stuck here with no way to call help? Just great." Naruto said sarcastically.

"I don't like this." Mr. Barkin said.

"Place of evil." Ron said in a spooky singsong voice.

"This just like one of those scary movies," Tara started, beginning to get scared. "Innocent teens, stranded at a camp in the middle of nowhere, then some creep comes starts to pick them off. One...by...one."

"So not the drama, Tara. This isn't a horror movie." Kim said.

"Oh, isn't it?" Ron said while holding the flashlight to his face to make himself look scary. Then Naruto elbowed Ron in the arm. "Ow."

"Ron, you're not helping." Naruto said.

"Okay, if it were a horror movie. There would be more guys, and they'd be way cuter than these two." Bonnie said while pointing at Naruto and Ron.

"Oh, Bonnie, you remind me of the cruel kids at camp. Sticks and stones." Ron said.

"They called you names?" Tara asked.

"Yes, while they were hitting me and Naruto with sticks and stones." Ron replied. Naruto then turned to Bonnie.

"Your parents must love you going to these away competitions. Keeps you out of their house." Naruto said, causing Bonnie to glare at him, but also got Kim and Kurama to snicker.

Kurama then noticed something at the back of the phone and yipped to Naruto to get his attention. Naruto then saw the phone line was cut.

"Okay, weird." Naruto said, then he heard a gasp from one of the girls.

"I saw something move." One of the cheerleaders said and pointed where she saw it. Kim and Naruto shined their flashlights in the same direction, which turned out to be a squirrel. It got scared and ran off with it's nuts when it saw Kurama.

"It's just a squirrel." Kim said.

"Just a squirrel. Really?" Ron said while holding the flashlight's light to his face again. Remembering how back at Camp Wannaweep how squirrels use to attack him.

"So, you've always been a piece of work, huh Stoppable?" Mr. Barking said while patting his shoulder.

"They were bigger back then." Ron defended.

"You sure you weren't smaller?" Mr. Barking asked.

"They were bigger." Ron said while turning away with his arms crossed.

"Well looks like we're stuck here for the night." Kim said, they all heard crows cawing and everyone then looked at Kim, looking skeptical. "Let's make the best of it."

"Come on, I know where we can set up campfire." Naruto said.

They all followed Naruto to where the bonfire is. During that time, they were all hearing stories from Ron about his experience at Camp Wannaweep but they were disinterested and were getting tired about his and Naruto's whole experience at the camp. Even Naruto was getting tired of hearing these stories from Ron.

"I was there, hiding in the hollow of a tree." Ron said as he continued telling his story. "And then the woodpeckers came."

"Your freaky friend is acting extra freaky." Bonnie said to Kim as she checked out her nails, bored of hearing Ron's stories.

"He's not freaky, Bonnie." Kim replied trying to defend Ron. That is until she saw him looking back and forth paranoid after heard crows cawing. "Okay, he kinda is, but it's not his fault."

"Yeah, cut the guy some slack." Naruto added. "His whole experience here as a kid was traumatizing."

"It's the curse of Camp Wannaweep!" Ron said dramatically.

"What if he's right? What if this place is cursed?" Tara said scared.

"Tara, please." Kim said, not buying the curse.

"Stoppable, you're working on my nerves." Mr. Barkin said in annoyed tone.

Kurama was curled up next to Naruto sleeping, got bored from the first 10 seconds of Ron's first story. Kurama heard a sound and turned his head to see rustling in the bushes. The fox growled at the direction he heard the noise, also scaring the girls and Ron of what could be here. Naruto aimed the flashlight where Kurama was growling, but there was nothing there.

"There's nothing there." Naruto said assuring the other cheerleaders and Ron before turning to Kurama and petting him. "Easy with the squirrels, buddy. We don't to give Ron another panic attack. Let's just try to relax."

Kurama glared at the direction of the noise, before turning away and try to go back to sleep again. In the meantime, from those bushes the fox growled at was a creature with green scales and gills before hiding itself again.

"So, you really shared a cabin with a tick infested chimp?" Tara asked, sounding interested.

"Yeah, this place has a lot of memories for me." Ron said. "Some are bad, some are...no, no all bad." Kim quietly groaned, not wanting to hear another camp story and then stood up.

"I am going to get some more firewood." Kim said, lying to avoid another story.

"Whoa, whoa, KP." Ron stopped her from going any further. "Camp Wannaweep rule number one: Use the buddy system."

"Oh, I think I can handle it." Kim said.

"He's right, Possible. I'll go too." Mr. Barkin said, walking with Kim.

"Mr. B. is with the program." Ron said while giving a thumbs up for his teacher. Naruto just sighed, realizing what they were doing and wished he thought of the same thing but has to stay to keep the others safe from any real danger.

"I can't take another camp story." Mr. Barkin said to Kim.

"Why do you think I'm going?" Kim replied sarcastically as they left. Unknown to them, they were being followed by the same creature hiding in the bushes.

"You know, Ron, Naruto, I happen to think it's kinda nice here." Tara said, confusing Ron and Rufus.

"Oh, really?" Ron questioned with arms crossed.

"Yeah." Rufus added while mimicking Ron's actions.

"Well, yeah, the woods are so calm." Tara said while Bonnie just shook her head. "And just look at the lake, it seems so peaceful."

"Don't get your hopes up, Tara. Take a closer look" Naruto said while pointing his flashlight at the lake, showing that the lake is green and bubbling.

"Ewww. Why is it green?" Bonnie asked in disgust. Naruto pointed his flashlight over to another camp on the other side of the lake that has pipes pouring green ooze into the lake's water.

"It's polluted from the toxic waste from the science camp." Naruto replied, causing the girls to cringe in disgust. "That lake is the very reason why the camps around here had to shut down Only one kid at Camp Wannaweep ever liked swimming in that lake. Gil Moss, he and I use to share a cabin together when me and Ron came here for the summer."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Tara asked.

"No way." Naruto replied. "He was major jerk. He used to tease me and pick on Ron through the whole time we were here."

"I never knew why, he liked swimming in that smelly lake so much." Ron said while he was poking the firewood with a stick. "Naruto and I never went in and I'm glad we never did. During camp, I gave Gil all my swim time while I stay dry at his arts and crafts time for the whole summer, which was a lot of fun. But I never saw Gil again since that summer."

"So, you two have been losers for like ever." Bonnie said, causing Ron, Naruto and Rufus to glare at her.

Meanwhile away from the campfire, Kim and Mr. Barkin were in the woods finding firewood. Kim was then startled by a noise and gasped, which sounded like something moving from the bushes fast.

"Mr. Barkin, did you hear that?" Kim asked. They heard nothing.

"Stoppable and Uzumaki are getting to you. That's just natures night music." Mr. Barkin said. He bend down and reached for another stick on the ground, until something grabbed his ankle. Whatever grabbed then dragged him away and grabbed his mouth so the only thing that can be heard from his muffled yell for help as he was taken away.

"Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked as she looked behind her but he wasn't there. "Mr. Barkin?! MR. Barkin?!"

Kim then ran back to campfire where her friends and cheer squad are. "Have you guys seen, Mr. Barkin?"

"Kim, duh, Barkin's with you." Bonnie said.

"Not anymore." Kim said.

"So where is he?" Tara asked standing up.

"I don't know." Kim said. "There were these weird sounds, he was there, more weird sounds then he disappeared."

"What?" Tara asked in shock.

"Where are Liz and Marcella?" Kim asked.

"They went to the little girl's cabin." Tara said, referring to the bathroom. They then heard two screams and they rushed to camp bathrooms. Kim checked the girls bathroom, but they weren't there.

"Kim, do I need to remind you of the buddy system?" Ron asked while panting and sweating from the running.

"Well, it didn't help Liz and Marcella." Kim replied, implying they vanished too. Naruto then heard Rufus and Kurama making noise and looked down on what they found.

"Uh, guys, you might want to see this." Naruto said to his two friends, showing them a three toed footprint in the mud.

"That is not a human footprint, guys." Ron said.

"Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out here." Kim said.

"We and the rest of your cheer squad need to find shelter, before the thing that made this footprint grabs someone else." Naruto said while pointing at the footprint they found.

"In that case, there is only one place to go. Cabin 13." Ron said. The group then moved to Ron's old cabin to stay away from the creature that has been grabbing people. During that time at Cabin 13, Ron began walking around the room like he was a general in the army.

"In this very cabin, I was able to survive every evil thing Camp Wannaweep could throw at me" Ron said as he remembered where he had to run screaming back to his cabin as suction cup arrows were fired at him, but hit the closed door that took the shape of a frowning face. "This will be our base of operations."

"Uh, Ron?" Tara asked while raising her hand.

"Yes, Tara?" Ron answered.

"I'm hungry." Tara said.

"Well if we pry the floorboard like so," Ron said as he lifted a loose floorboard and underneath the floor was a large collection of junk food. "We'll find my secret stash of snacks."

"Cool." Tara said as Ron gave her a bag of chips.

"Tara, those are ancient." Kim protested.

"Gross!" Bonnie added in disgust.

"Pop-Pop Porter Pork Wafers have enough preservatives to last for decades." Ron said as he showed the the two girls the bag.

"No, I don't think so. I am not going to eat junk food that hasn't been touched in 5 years." Naruto said as he pulled out his backpack, which had protein and granola bars. "Good thing I pack my own stash of snacks in case of emergency. Help yourselves."

Naruto handed the bag over to the girls, who began started eating the bars, except for Bonnie.

"Great, our squad is missing two people and there is nobody to drive us to the competition." Bonnie complained.

"Forget about the competition." One of the girls said who grabbed Bonnie's shoulders in fright. "How are we going to survive the night. Something is out there."

"Dude, forget the competition," one of the cheerleaders said while grabbing Bonnie's shoulders and shook her. "How are we going to survive the night? There is something out there." She said while pointing fearfully outside.

"Okay, okay, you're right." Bonnie said. Then thought of something "Do you think that _something_ can drive?" Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Everybody, stay calm," Kim said. "I'm going to handle this. Here's the plan..." She stopped when Ron tapped her on her shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me." Ron interjected.

"What?" Kim asked.

"On the bus, Barkin's in charge. On missions, you're in charge. When we're saving the world, you're in charge. When saving the world when you're not around, Naruto's in charge. But here at Camp Wannaweep, I'm in charge." Ron said.

"Ron, this is serious." Kim said.

"Hello, note serious face." Ron said as he pointed at his serious expression.

"POSSIBLE!"

"Mr. Barkin!" Naruto exclaimed, Recognizing his voice.

"He's out there, let's go!" Kim said as she ran outside with Ron, Naruto and Kurama following her. When the three teens got outside, they found Mr. Barkin run up to him and covered in some green muck.

"Mr. Barkin, were here." Kim said.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"It was dripping and oozing muck." Mr. Barkin said in disgust while Kim cringed at what he said.

"Uh, Mr. B, what exactly is _it_?" Ron asked.

"It's freakish it...makes me ill to visualize it." Mr. Barkin said while Rufus made gagging noises.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure I fought worse." Kim said. They then heard a crashing noise and the other cheerleaders screaming.

"Whatever _it_ is, it's at the cabin with the girls." Naruto said as he, his friends and Mr. Barkin go back to Cabin 13 where the rest of the squad are.

When they got to the cabin, the doors and walls burst with same muck that Mr. Barkin is covered in. Inside the cabin were the girls suspended to the walls by the muck. Standing at the center of the cabin was someone who is half man and half fish with green gills, red eyes covered in the green ooze.

"Is that _it_ , Mr. Barkin?" Naruto asked.

"That's the guy." Mr. Barkin confirmed while narrowing his eyes at the create.

"He is freakish." Ron said fearfully.

"I heard that, squeeb." The creature said before smiling at them wickedly. "Naruto, Ron, remember me?"

"You know this guy?" Kim asked her two friends.

"Not really." Ron said.

"Me either, and I'm pretty sure I would remember knowing a talking, oozing fish monster." Naruto said.

"Come on, you two, think." The creature said while walking up to the two. "You and I switched places, Ronnie. You took my arts and crafts, and I took your swim time. And Naruto, don't you remember your old cabin buddy."

Both Naruto and Ron's eyes widened. "Gil?" Ron asked in realization.

"Gil?" Barkin asked in confusion.

"Gil who?" Kim asked, equally confused.

"Gil Moss. He was part of Camp Wannaweep with me and Ron back when we were kids." Naruto confirmed to his friend and teacher before turning back to the mutant. "What happened to you?"

"No thanks to you two." Gil said angrily. "And I'm no longer Gil. No I am Gill."

The three teens, teacher and fox all looked at each other confused.

"Uh, what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"I added an "L". You know, as in Gill. As in, these things that grew when I mutated!" Gill shouted while wiggling his namesakes in front of them, to their disgust. Gill then threw his muck at Kim and Kurama, trapping them to a tree.

"Kim!/KP!" Naruto and Ron shouted as they moved to help her, but Gill stopped them.

"Stay away from Ms. Possible, squeebs." Gill said.

"How do you know about her?" Naruto demanded.

"I know all about your lives." Gill said. "It's been going great, hasn't it?"

"I've got some complaints, but who doesn't?" Ron said, trying to ease off the tension.

"Is one of your complaints is being a stinking mutant?" Gill asked sarcastically and scornfully.

"Alright, son, let's take a time out before things get out of hand." Mr. Barkin said, stepping in between the two boys and the angry mutant, only for Gil to silence him throwing his muck at and leaving him stuck to a tree like Kim.

"Do you mind? Can't you see I'm catching up with my old camp buddies." Gil asked before turning over to Ron and Naruto. "So, squeebs, did you two ever found out why they shut down the camp?"

"Uh, I'm guessing because of the toxic chemicals that polluted the lake." Naruto said, until his eyes widened when it hit him. "The chemicals in the lake. That is what mutated you."

"See, I thought that lake was funky. I'm glad that I never went it. You on the other hand, you practically..." Ron trailed off when he realize what he was saying was making Gill angrier. "...lived in that water."

"While you made wallets." Gill said.

"And lanyards, I ruled at lanyards." Ron said with a nervous chuckle.

"Gill, listen. I know you're angry about this now, but we can help you." Naruto offered.

"That's right, we know plenty of scientists." Kim added. "Maybe someone can cure you."

"Science?! Science made me like this!" Gil shouted while gesturing his mutated body. "Like it matters anymore, because you can't contact anyone to help you. Wondered how I managed to jam all of your communications?"

"Equipment stolen from Telecommunications camp." Kim smugly answered.

"Lucky guess." Gill said with a pout.

"So you were behind the blow out on the bus, Naruto's skateboard being stolen and everything. Why?" Kim asked.

"All part of my plan, to get revenge on Ron Stoppable and Naruto Uzumaki." Gill said while pointing at the two boys.

"Part of me is terrified, but part of me feels flattered." Ron said, feeling a bit happy that he finally has his own archenemy.

"Okay, Gill, you have us. Just let everyone else go." Naruto said. "They have nothing to do with your grudge against us."

"Oh, I don't think so, Whiskers. Since they came along with you two for the ride, they shouldn't be left out with the fun I had planned." Gill said with a sinister smile. "Did I mention that contact with this muck will turn you into a mutant. Just...like...me." This got Kim and the other trapped with muck nervous.

"Well, you left that part out." Kim said.

"This is sick and wrong!" Mr. Barkin shouted in fear.

"AAAH! There is no way they are going to let a squad of mutant cheerleaders in the competition." Bonnie said as she and the others from the squad struggle to break free from the mucks hold.

"Bonnie, I don't think there was a competition in the first place." Naruto said.

"That's right, this was all a trap. And guess what, squeebs, you two are next." Gill said with a sinister smile before spitting muck at Naruto and Ron but both of them dodged it.

Ron ran to the carpet of the cabin, lifted it up and revealed a hidden door underneath. "Good thing I still have Cabin 13 escape tunnel."

Naruto in the meantime was fending off the mutated Gill. Gill tackled Naruto to the ground, but Naruto was able kick him off. Gill and Naruto both got back on their feet, then the former charged the latter and ready to throw a punch. Naruto was able to dodge the punch, but Gill's punch was so strong that it manage to dent the tree he hit. Naruto then went to the offensive, manage to land several punches before kicking Gill away a few feet. Gill charged again, both of them locked hand and webbed hand together, but Gill was forcing Naruto to knees, being much stronger.

"The one good thing about this mutation, it makes me a whole lot stronger." Gill said with a evil smile as he forces Naruto to his knees. Naruto gritted his teeth from the pain of holding off Gill's superhuman strength.

"Naruto, escape hatch!" Ron shouted as he held up the door in the floor.

Naruto rolled back and kicked Gill off of him. He then ran to Ron and to the escape hatch, Gill saw and tried to spit more blasts of Muck at them, but the two were able to escape and close the door without getting hit.

"They're ditching us!" Bonnie accused.

"Those ditchers!" Tara shouted.

"Naruto and Ron don't ditch!" Kim defended before turning to her teacher. "Mr. Barkin, what's up with you?"

"My neck feels all weird and itchy and..." Mr. Barkin said before seeing his neck getting green scales. "Cheese and Crackers! I'm Mutanting!"

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ron had made their way to the end of the escape tunnel, which led them to the camp's Arts & Crafts cabin. They opened up the floorboard which was underneath a large bear pelt and dragged it with them. Ron was grabbing the art supplies he needed, but had to stop when heard noises under the floor.

That was when Gill burst through the floor and started shooting his muck everywhere, hitting everything in the room. Gills muck blasts were so strong, they were able to leave holes in the walls. Thankfully, Naruto and Ron had the pelt with them to cover themselves from touching the muck.

When Gill finally stopped and sees what he hit, everything he hit was covered in muck. He noticed the bear pelt near the window.

"Gotcha, Squeebs!" Gill shouted, thinking it was Naruto and Ron were under it, but when he removed it was just a totem pole. Gill checked out the window, but the two were nowhere in sight. Gill decided to go back to Cabin 13.

However, the two members of Team Possible didn't leave the camp, they were really setting up a trap for Gill. The two escaped the Arts & Crafts cabin with the supplies they managed to grab and head to docks to prepare their plan. Ron was tying lanyards together to make them into a net, while Naruto and Rufus were working on a motor boat to use for the trap.

Once everything was ready, Ron and Rufus got on the boat and went out to lake while Naruto went back to Cabin plan is for Ron to be the distraction and lure Gill to the lake, while Naruto rescues Kim, the girls and Mr. Barkin.

"Okay, Ron, you know what to do?" Naruto asked, standing at the docks.

"Affirmative, Naruto." Ron confirmed, with him and Rufus in the boat.

"Good, I'm heading back to where Kim and the others are. Get that boat started." Naruto said as he ran back to Cabin 13.

Ron was winding up the motor but was having a hard time starting it. "This does not bode well." Ron said. Rufus then gave a kick to the motor, which gave it a jumpstart and got it running. "Alright, Rufus." Ron said as he got the boat moving.

In the meantime at Cabin 13, Kim, Mr. Barkin and the cheerleaders were stuck to the walls and trees. It was only a matter of time before the muck mutates them, like it is with Mr. Barkin.

"So, they ditched you?" Gill asked, pacing around waiting for Naruto and Ron to show up.

"They did not ditch us, okay. They obviously..." Kim said before she heard the sound of a motor boat. "Found a motor boat, so they could-"

"Totally ditch us." Bonnie finished.

"They're out in the lake, my lake. How dumb they can be?" Gill asked as he ran to the lake.

After Gill left, Naruto stepped out of the bushes, put gloves on, and took out wood carving knife he got from the Arts & Crafts cabin. Naruto began removing the muck off of Kim and Kurama and get them unstuck from the tree.

"Naruto!, I knew you wouldn't leave us." Kim said, happy to see her friend and Kurama yipped happily.

"I always got your back, Kim." Naruto said as he continued removing the muck off of her. "Ron and I set up a trap for Gill at the lake. While Ron lures him in, I'll get this gunk off of you guys."

Naruto almost got all of the muck off of Kim. Mr. Barkin in the meantime was breathing heavily and gills started growing on his mutated neck.

"Hurry it up, Uzumaki! I'm getting gills!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

…

In the meantime, Ron was driving the motorboat with Rufus in the middle of Lake Wannaweep. However, Gill spotted him and swam after him fast. Gill then swam under the water to go for an attack at the boat from below. During the chase, the boat started to slow down and the engine died.

"Rufus, didn't you check to see if we had enough gas?" Ron asked his mole rat.

"Uh, oh." Rufus replied, meaning he didn't.

"Hey, Ron, it's free swim." Gill said with a sadistic smile as he surfaced to the front of the boat. Both Ron and Gill gave each other an intense glare.

"You're on!" Ron said as he jumped off the boat and dived into the water until he came back up for air. "Okay, that water is way too funky."

"You think?" Gill said as he started circling him in the water like a shark. "You can't win, Ronnie. This my element."

Gill tackled Ron into the water in attempt to drown him, but Ron was able to kick him off while they were underwater. Little did Gill realise, his ankle was trapped in a rope before the both of them resurfaced.

"And Arts and Crafts is my element." Ron said he pulled the rope, tripping Gill and tightening the rope wrapped around his leg. "Now Rufus!"

Hearing the signal, Rufus restarted the boat's engine and started to run again. The other end of the rope that has trapped Gill's leg was tied to the back of the boat. So when the boat started moving, Gill was pulled with it. Rufus was able to jump off the boat just as it started moving. The boat dragged Gill through the lake, knocking him into a lake buoy, and crashing right into the docks. When it was finally over and the boat hit land, Gill was lying down on the dock floor, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Free swims over." Ron said as he stood tall and proud. Tonight, he saved the day.

After Naruto freed Kim and the other, he destroyed the equipment Gill used that was jamming their phones and the Kimmunicators and called for help. Next morning, the police and the biohazard team arrived to pick them and Gill up, and to cure Mr. Barkin's mutation from his long exposure to the toxic muck. Gill in the meantime was struggling inside a net made out of lanyards, made by Ron.

"I got to say, Ron, nice work." Naruto said admiring the net.

"What can I say? Ron Stoppable makes a mean lanyard." Ron said.

"Hurry, men! My feet are webbing as we speak!" Mr. Barkin said to the biohazard team as they sprayed him with the cleansing chemicals. In the meantime, Gill was carried and placed in a giant fish bowl the biohazard team brought with them. Kim and a scientist walked up to her two friends.

"Naruto, Ron, this Dr. Lurchin." Kim introduced as the scientist and the two boys shook his hand. "He specializes in genetic mutations."

"So, you think you can reverse Gill's mutation?" Ron asked.

"Well, I specialize genetically altered vegetables. So this shall be quite a challenge." Dr. Lurchin said.

"Naruto, Ron, this isn't over!" Gill shouted angrily. "I will have my revenge!"

"I hope you cure him." Naruto said to Dr. Lurchin. "I know Gill was a jerk, but I don't think he deserves to be stuck as _that_ forever."

"Don't worry, Naruto, I'll fix him up." Dr. Lurchin said as he and his started to leave with Gill. In the meantime, Kim was talking to one of the officers who had arrived.

"Nice work, Mis. Possible." Officer Hobble said as he wrote down notes for his report.

"Actually, Officer Hobble, it was all Naruto and Ron." Kim said.

"Ha Ha, good one, young lady." he chuckled.

"I'm serious." Kim said as she pointed at her two friends, to the shock of the officer.

Naruto and Ron were thanked by Mr. Barkin and the girls from the cheer squad. Barkin gave them each a pat on the back, while the cheerleaders blew them kisses. Ron even got a kiss on the cheek from Tara, leaving him with lovestruck while Naruto bore a amused smirk on his face. Naruto's amused expression turned into a surprised one when Hope gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, leaving him blushing. Even Bonnie, of all people, thanked them for rescuing her, even though she was reluctant to say it.

"Listen up," Mr. Barkin said to Team Possible. "The police are going to give us a ride home. Let's lock and load."

"In a sec, Mr. B.," Ron said as he and Naruto walked up to the wrecked Cabin 13, wanting one last look at the camp before leaving. "You know what, Naruto? Camp Wannaweep may have been a summer of horrible memories and experiences that traumatized me for life, but it was great to have a friend by my side."

"Same here, Ron. Best friends for life." Naruto said as he and Ron fist bumped. The two were then pulled into a big hug, courtesy of Kim.

"Pretty amazing, both of you." Kim said, smiling at her two friends. "You two were very brave and resourceful out there. Maybe I should let you two save the day more often?"

"Hey, no big." Naruto replied, Kim gave him an amused smile for using one of her catchphrases.

"So, since I technically took down Gill, does that mean I get to lead on missions sometimes?" Ron offered. Kim and Naruto both looked at each other, then smirked.

"We'll see." They replied while heading to the gate.

"Oh, come on, I know what that means." Ron groaned as he followed them.

"It means we'll see." Kim said.

"Yeah, that's a code for not a chance." Ron said.

"No, it means that there will be a chance, but it's very slim." Naruto said.

"Oh, man." Ron groaned as they went to the police cars.

 **That is it for this chapter and there will be more to come. Tune in more and once I am done writing the revised chapters from my old Naruto/Kim Possible chapters onto here, I will delete my old one. So if you are following my old story or have it saved on favorites, then this story is where you will find the newest chapters.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and there will be more to come.**


End file.
